Secret Bond
by Kittehkat432
Summary: What happens when Meredith goes away for a night and says Chloe can go to Alek's for the night...
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe, I have a weird question for you" My mom called "Why are there snacks all over the roof, hidden from plain view"

"Depends why were you on the roof?" I was in one of those moods where everything was probably going to be a sarcastic comment or smart ass thing.

"I wasn't, but the people that clean the roof were. They would like to know...and so would I..."

"I don't know, I'm a ninja part of the night when I come home late at night it's because I've been training with some other ninjas. Actually, one lives out on the roof"

"That's not funny"

"It sounded a lot better in my head" I admitted and got up, it was Saturday afternoon and I still hadn't brushed my hair.

"What are your plans today?" She asked me getting ready to work late tonight to catch up on things. My mom was always late. She hadn't dropped the subject yet but she would find the answer later.

"Well I thought I had plans with Brian, but I don't. I thought I had plans with Amy but I don't. Jasmine is in Russia. So I'm probably going to spend some time with Alek or Paul." I turned my head in a mischevious way.

"Please not Alek" She said

"Still not over him being in my bed? That's O.K. I think I might go to his house any way. We have to talk some things out."

"His house?" She said, I knew she was about to go into that spill where I needed to be careful when it came to boys like that.

"What is wrong with him? The fact he was in my bed when you weren't home or the fact he just said Hey to you like nothing was wrong?"

"Both." She said "I would like to know him before you went off with him somewhere."

"Well, when you get back you can meet him all you want" I promised her.

"So you're going to be with Alek today- give me his number in case I can't get a hold of you" I gave her Alek's number and then she said "And please. Stay out of his bed!" She begged "I don't take you as the person that would be in his bed, but I didn't take you as the person who would let anyone else in your bed besides Paul."

"So you don't have a problem with Paul, what if I wanted to go have sex with Paul!" I said.

"Now, C'mon that would never ever happen with Paul."

"True" I said shrugging "... SO I won't get in Alek's bed any other rules"

"Hands to himself." She pointed at me

"Oh Yes Mam I promise he won't even hand me a drink and our hands touch!" The worst part is he was probably listening in on this.

"That's all it takes" She said, "While we are talking about rules tonight. I won't be home at all so he can't be over here. I can't believe I am saying this but If you want to stay at his place tonight you can as long as a parent or guardian calls me."

"Um.. Wow mom. That's a major step right there"

"And don't sleep in his room!" She said "unless you have to." She added in.

"Mom... Are you really going for work?" I asked suddenly "Because you're always on the phone laughing, you're barely ever home and now you're saying it's alright for me to stay at Alek's house"

"Sure it's work Hun." She said and I knew she was lying to me.

"Okay" I said, to my surprise Alek wasn't the one watching me. "He must be getting sleep" I said to myself and then packed a bag of clothes I would need if we were training and a bag of clothes I would need if we planned on going out or if I actually stayed the night. My brush and my tooth brush were in my bag as well along with my shampoo. I was making this for sure to see if my mom was going to stop me. She didn't. I said I loved her and she said the same to me and then I left. I took a cab because I was not walking with these bags. When I got there I rushed into the elevator and pushed the floor button.

I didn't knock on the door I just walked in, and to Alek's room I went. He was tangled up in his covers. It was the perfect moment to mess with him. I got on top of him. "Wake up" I said, legs on either side of him. His eyes shot open. He didn't get up right away though.

"Now, this is a wake up call." He said grabbing me by my hips and flipping me over so I was under him. "What's the catch."

"This is a dream" I said wiggiling out of his grip and off of his bed.

"No it's not. You want me" He said and got off of his bed too.

"Oh damn" I said "I've already broken one of my moms rules" I shrugged. "By the way she has your number" He groaned.

"That's the catch" He said putting his hands on the back of his head. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom's going to be gone all day and everyone else has plans... " I trailed off looking at his chest. Perfect chest. I wondered if it was from the weight lifting or the mai training. He laughed at me.

"I know I'm sexy" He said, looking at his mirror and then back to me. "So the whole day with me..." He cocked his eye brow "I think we can manage to have a little fun"

"Please don't take this wrongly" I said, he nodded "and the whole night as well"

"You're Kiddin'" He smirked "How did you talk her into that?"

"I didn't...She suggested it" I admitted "As long as a parent or guardian calls. Now I would try to be a smart ass like you and walk by a lady with kids and talk her into it but I won't. Now who is here that can make that call?"

"You want to be with me that bad? Mmm... I'll find someone." He looked at me "Now let's get back to what we were doing all of five minutes ago"

"and what was that?"

"Sleep." He fell out on his bed "This is going to be fun today. I already have this planned out. Maybe I could talk her into the whole Winter break..."

"Winter Break?"

"Yes. Christmas. Your mom has a boyfriend she's planning to meet any way" I knew he was being honest with me.

"I know" I said and collapsed on his bed. He laid beside me "I'm breaking mom law" then moved my arm "Well, not exactly she said to not sleep in your room unless I had to."

"You have to" He said... "So I can protect you of course" I rolled my eyes at him, crawling under his blankets. They were warm from where he had been sleeping. He did the same, this felt right in so many wrong ways having him here. The warmth and me being a little bit tired was enough for anyone. His eyes were looking at me directly, I saw how he was struggling his eyes squinting a little then going back to normal. I put my arms around him pulling myself closer to him. He was going to go into that mai thing, I read about this. I wondered if I was doing it too. If I was I wasn't fighting it. Seeing as he was I doubted that it had taken me over yet. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, I wanted to see him like that. I wanted to see him stop fighting his emotions. When his eyes opened they were back to normal. I tilted my head and burried it in his chest. his arms came around my very upper back close to my neck. I didn't know what kind of force was doing this to me, the one that wanted to be with Alek because it felt so good. He was mai, I was mai. I didn't get how I was questioning this. "I can do this without feeling anything" He said "I don't have feelings for you" It sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not me.

"Then Look at a me" I said pulling my head from his chest, his eyes were shut. I would tell him not to fight it, stop fighting me but then I knew I would be admitting something. I would be letting go of something human in me. The part that still thought she was normal because she could smile and flirt with a guy that says he could wait, but didn't. thought about How Brian was stalking me, how he lied to me. I couldn't take the feelings anymore, I was going to get up.

"No" He said as I was gettin up taking my hand pulling me back. His eyes opened and they were green with squints I'd only seen while he fought. I saw my eyes reflecting in his. They were the same way. He kissed me, something I needed badly. His claws dug into my back as did mine his. He kissed beside my lips. His claws detracted and he put his hand on my bare back up my shirt where he had clawed me. I did the same to him. I had feelings for him that I couldn't put words too and he felt the same way. "You are mine" He whispered in the crook of my neck.

"I know" I said back. The scar would last longer than this moment, but I would wear it proudly. The events in these seconds were life changing for both of us. I knew what we just did, we bonded without the other way to bond. This bond was not easily broken. I hadn't read up on what it did exactly just bonded. I hadn't really planned on doing it with anyone. Bonding was like being married pretty much. So I just married Alek Petrov. His lips landed hard on my mouth again. Everything felt different inside of me. "Let's go get something to eat" I said my stomach growling. Alek was still in shock that it had happened, that he had bonded with me. I was in shock... I didn't know what to say. Where we stood exactly. Were we going to go out with it? Or was it going to be just between us?

"I can feel what you're feeling" He said holding my hand "Stop being confused" We were walking down to the elevator. He hadn't cracked any jokes yet. He was looking at me. "Now I have the right to protect you all the time." We walked in the elevator with a guy and a woman- the woman obviously pregnant. I looked at her baby. Children appealed to me for some reason. I liked kids, was I ready to have my own? No way. I still like kids.

"Congrats" I said to her, she smiled back and said thank you. When they got off Alek made his first smart comment.

"Wow King, Didn't think you wanted kids. We can work on that" He thought he was funny.

"I don't want kids now, but I love kids" I said.

"I see" He said as we got out the elevator, I faced Jasmine walking up to us.

"I thought you were in Russia?" I asked her "What are you doing back so early?" Alek's hand tensed up on my back covering his claw marks that were already covered by a new shirt that wasn't ripped up.

"We decided to come back, why are you and Alek suddenly hanging out?" She asked, Alek had let go of my hand when he saw her.

"My mom said I could stay tonight"

"With Alek?"

"Pretty Much" I said laughing a little.

"Oh well we are going up state later, we aren't staying here." Jasmine said "You know how it is with my mom" Jasmine passed us as well as Valentina. They went into the Elevator and Alek let out a breath.

"Valentina would kill us if she knew." He said "She doesn't approve of it... well I mean she does but not until we are out of school. I don't really want to hide this, I'm pretty proud of it." I smiled at him "But I don't want her to punish us."

"I understand." I said, I felt how proud he was... In return I felt happy. I was so happy that he wanted this and it wasn't just a moment kind of thing.

"Let's eat" he said and we walked to a well known place by most of my high school, finding only Amy and Paul sitting there. "They sure know how to clear a room..."

"Yes they do" I said and we walked over to them. I wanted to show Paul but lifting my shirt up in public would get me in trouble. Alek wanted to do the same, tell them. "Well..." I said looking at both of them.

"We're married" Alek said doing it the easy way where humans would understand. Only Paul would get the bonding and everything. It was personally to intimate for me to share here how it happens.

"Married?" Amy said "You guys weren't even dating! What do you mean married?"

"I'll have to get you a ring" Alek whispered to me.

"We are married, it's simple. Alek and I got married this afternoon. You're the first to know and please don't say anything to Jasmine or Valentina- for that fact Don't tell anyone. Don't even talk about it"

"This is great!" Amy said even though I could feel that she was scared for me, and confused why I was with Alek and then she felt like it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

"It really is" Alek said kissing me on the cheek moving closer to me in the booth.

"How did it happen? Did you guys go through some ceremony or was it like a by yourselves mai powers thing?" Paul asked.

"The second one, now let's talk about other things."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to change" I said to Alek as we walked in the front door. He was about to pin me against the wall and kiss me but I got out of it. I went to his room and slipped into that dress the crazy sisters bought me. It was very very sexy. I walked out. "Now, I want to go out tonight" He pulled me closer. "This is not a dress you stay home and make out in" Alek was fighting his emotions again.

"Mm Let's go before I change your mind" He said and then went and a changed into his own sexy outfit. A red button up shirt tight enough you could make out his chest lose enough that it didn't look weird. He wore a pair of dark washed jeans that were a little faded. He looked hot. I tried to kiss him "Now look who doesn't want to leave"

"I want to go" I said "But I want you too" I reached up his shirt feeling the mark I made. "God..." I said as he did the same. His lips pressed against mine lightly then getting stronger. He touched my leg. "We have to go" I looked at him. He smiled saying I'd learn some things from him when it came to teasing. He had a car I didn't know about as I got in he put the top down. "Nice" I said, his face lit up.

"I knew you would like it" It was like a sports car almost but it wasn't too fancy. "Where to Miss King"

"I would have sworn you'd start calling me by your last name"

"Okay Mrs. Petrov" He smiled and I got the sudden feeling of peacefulness and pride. "This seemed to happen so fast." He said "We weren't even dating, we were just friends...and now I think I love you"

"I love you too" I said "I know this happened so fast but really, When you know... You know." He nodded with that.

"I've always known it was you" He said sheepishly "I've known it since I almost kissed you- I would have died if you were human"

"I'm not going to say I've always known, because I didn't until today. I'd never paid attention to how you made me feel. Now... I don't think I can live without you" this was one of my best converstations ever with Alek. He kissed my hand.

"I don't want to live without you- Ever." He said as we pulled up to a nice looking club. "Valentina and her whole family are on this list. So you and I can get in." We walked through the front door holding hands. He pulled me to a reserved sitting area. "All these guys that are mai in here can tell we've bonded" He said in my ear "It's part of that senses thing we have"

"Oh really, but girls don't know if they're messing with a bonded man." I said, if anyone touched Alek in any way I would personally harm them.

"Easy girl." Alek smiled at me kissing my forehead "They kind of know" He said. "I'm just wondering what else we have going on seeing as you are the uniter"

"You think there might be more than the feelings?"

"Well there is always more than the feelings with everyone but you are the Uniter so I'm just wondering if that may cause any differences" I hoped so, I wanted to do more with this bonding. "I still think I should get you a ring" he smiled.

"So I can say I married you this weekend?" I laughed knowing that was not why.

"I think that you could wear it around your neck, I could make some arrangements we could pick it out." He wanted to get me a ring so human boys would back off, Brian would back off.

"I want to tell my mom for some reason" I said "I wonder what she would think if I told her we got someone to marry us in a different country"

"We could do that"

"I know we could" I then said something stupid "We could go to Ireland or we could get pregnant or fake a Doctors note or something and get pregnant in maryland."

"Hmm" He said and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"OR we could wait and just stick with being married the mai way for now" He would agree to that later, we needed to wait until we were 18 to get married the regular way. We can't even tell anyone now we are married.

"Let's dance" he said pulling me out onto the dance floor. They were playing songs with high beats and a lot of bass. I danced good for a person who spent there Saturdays alone most times. "Wow" He said as we walked out a little out of breath. "I guess I didn't need to teach you how to dance" he was turned on by my dancing- I didn't need to feel what he was feeling to know that. I was tired when we got to his home. He didn't think I could walk so I let him carry me. "You're beautiful you know that?" He said, I shook my head 'no'. I wasn't the type of person who looked to highly of myself- but I wasn't one of those people that hated their body. Compared to Alek though- I was not the sexiest person in the world. "Yes you are" He laid me down in his bed yawning. I kicked off my heels and told him I had to get into my PJ's. He walked out of his room as I put on my sophie shorts and a tank top. He walked back in taking off his shirt and his pants. Then jumping into the bed, pulling me close to him. My arms locked around his neck as I made out with him. I traced his mark, "Hmm" he rolled over on his back. I rubbed his back. "My phone's going off" he said getting up to check it, being angry about it.

"Who is it?" I asked as he talked for a second. He whispered Jasmine's name and that she's on her way. I frowned "What the hell" I said fist hitting the blankets around me. He hung up.

"Night ruined." He said "They could have always just shown up." I agreed that would have been worse, he put a shirt on. "God Damn" I loved how he was disappointed.

"We have a few minutes don't we?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"You can't resist this" He said to me, claiming he was everything when he was to me.

"No I can't you see, that's the problem." He was sitting down on the end of his bed when I wrapped my legs around him sitting on his lap.

"No problem here" He was being seductive and I was buying into it.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was racing as my hair was scattered around one of his many pillows. I was looking up at him, his eyes were back to their cat like state. I knew mine were too. My hands were held down by his, I was trying not to retract my claws. It wasn't going that great. Alek's feelings were my feelings and vice versa. Double the trouble. "Alek" his name slipped of my lips as he put his to them. His hands were traveling down my spine and over the scar that was deep and a odd color. Alek said that it looked like all the others did, More of a tattoo looking thing. It would change colors soon enough to a blackish color. His mouth was on my collar bone, sucking a little and then peeking up at me. I put my hand in his hair and pet him down to his back. His scar was the best thing I'd ever seen. He looked at me tilting his head. I knew this feeling thing was pretty cool to him, I was used to feeling feelings that other people had. We heard the Elevator ding and the sound of Valentina on the phone. We got up and he put his shirt back on. He was very fast getting that shirt off, and on. We walked out of his room as he tried to fix my hair and his to make it look like we weren't doing a thing.

"Hello Chloe, Glad to have you here" It was 2:12 exactly and Valentina was still wide away. I needed a new sleep schedule.

"Glad to be here" I remembered how Alek had gotten Valentina's closest friend to do the guardian call. It was very funny how he lied then asked Alek what his motive was. Everyone treated me like I was a little kid. Except Alek.

"So what have you two been up to?" Jasmine asked looking at us, I guess we didn't fix our hair as good as I thought.

"Nothing" I lied "Wrestling" Alek turned around quick so he wouldn't laugh at what I had said.

"Oh..Good so you were training?" She looked at us "In your PJ's?" She said looking at Alek who wasn't wearing pants.

"Oh yeah, we were going to go to sleep but we decided against it so then we started wrestling"

"You don't lie very good." Jasmine said to us "Now what were you really doing"

"Making out" Alek said "You know, Chlo can't resist me" Jasmine believed that story and said she was tired. I followed him back into his room. He slammed me against the wall, I reacted fast and flipped it on him. "I like this" he said "I like this a lot"

"I can tell" I said inches away from his face, his mouth. "Now behave" I warned he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against him tightly.

"You first" He said looked at me in the eye. His eyes were fighting forms again I loved how I effected him so much.

"Give into me" I almost sung looking back into his eyes, they switched instantly. His claws retracting but not scratching me. They detracted instantly "Baby" I said touching his chest with my claws not scratching him but making him nervous, making him want me as bad as I wanted him.

"Mm Chloe" His lips rested on my shoulder a smile playing across his face "I need you not to tempt me like this"

"I need you not to feel tempted" I said jumping up on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me laying me on his bed. I moaned at his body weight on top of me. Forgetting everyone in the house could probably here it. "Alek" I said my claws retracting, I tried not to scratch his back. If I did he didn't mind it. The light was switched on suddenly. "

"What is going on here?" Jasmine said Alek rolling on his back fast while everyones eyes adjusted. I knew Jasmine hadn't seen anything on his back. "This is disgusting, walking in on my best friend and my cousin doing God knows what! Good thing my mom left earlier" I sat up "Why was he on top of you? Were you choking or something?" She asked.

"No I wasn't choking" I said blushing a deep read.

"Was he training you?" Jasmine was trying to avoid what was really going on.

"No I wasn't training her, I was seducing her" Alek said "And you ruined it"

"You let him seduce you, What kind of world do I live in?" She asked me, one hand on her hip the other one up in the air. "Whatever" she said walking out. Alek and I were not going to be in the mood after that.

"Guilt trip" Alek called and jumped into his bed "C'mon let's sleep" he touched my scar outlining it until I fell into some kind of deep sleep. I dreamt of Alek. How he loved me. His arms were stronger than anything else I had ever felt. It was amazing to feel, he was amazing to feel. I didn't want Brian anymore. I didn't want to be human anymore. I wanted to be mai with Alek, have a mai family with Alek.

Alek was my life. I wanted to tell people of this bond but I didn't want to face the trouble. Even though I had told myself that I was ready to face what would happen if they found out. Male Mai around the house would point it out. We would be found out and then we would tell about our bonding.

When the light came through his window I was wide away. He wasn't, Alek was again shirtless laying on his stomach. I pulled the covers over his scar waking him up. He had a hold on my wrist. Then let go realizing it was me. "Good morning" He said rolling over on his back, I smiled at him laying on my side feeling his abs. "A very good morning" He corrected himself.

"You think Jasmine is still angry?" I asked him batting my eyes, I was a little tired still. We had barely gotten any sleep.

"I think she's more shocked than angry" Alek said watching my hands. "Let's make the bed" he said and we did so. His sheets were all jacked up and his pillows were on the floor. We made it the best we could. My phone was ringing when I plugged in my charger and charged it. It was ringing back to back.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Paul, Amy, Amy, Brian, Brian, Mom, Mom, unknown Number- no I am not Shannon and then you" I said looking at Alek.

**Amy: Can you bring the hub to that dinner I was telling you about**

**Amy: Chloe? What are you doing?**

**Amy: Hey what's up!**

**Paul: I don't like you with him- that means you're the sidekick. **

**Amy: What's up b**

**Amy: Are you sure about him?**

**Brian: We need to talk**

**Brian: Call me.**

**Mom: Chloe- I got the call. Sorry. I love you be GOOD.**

**Mom: Behave, be safe.**

**Alek: I love you so muuch.**

"I love you too, but we have to do something you won't like very much" I sighed "We have to go meet up with Brian and explain to him that I'm with you"

"Okay, No problem" He said. We got dressed and went to go meet with Brian. We looked madly in love, which I like to think we are. Brian's eyes looked at Alek. He was angry but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Brian, this is my boyfriend. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. I really am"

"You were the only reason I stayed, I'm going to back to school" He said getting up "Don't call me bitch" He looked at me.

"Don't call her a bitch when you're acting like one" Alek said standing up tall. "Now you're in College if you're going to be dramatic abou this than you're just going to get yourself in trouble with the cops. I suggest you leave ASAP and YOU don't call her" Alek was scary enough that Brian agreed and walked off. It was a quick meeting but it was defined as one of the few things we needed to do to have a really good relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine drove me home in complete silence, until we were on my street. "What happened?" She asked me

"Nothing happened. I had no one else to hang out with everyone else was gone. My mom has this boyfriend named Frank she won't tell me about and she said I could stay with Alek yesterday and last night." I shrugged "and I'm glad I did" I said.

"You've barely shown interest in him that I've seen. I know you spend a lot of time with him and all... but I don't see how you can date"

"I love him." I said "I get that we don't seem like the type to ever get together but we are together. We care a lot about each other" She nodded.

"That's what I wanted to here. I have to talk to Alek of course but I just didn't like the idea of you guys sleeping together because you want to." She didn't want us to hurt each other, and then hate each other. She passed my house "Despite that, We are leaving" She said "We have found attackers coming here throughout our journey's. Amy, Paul, Meredith and Valentina are already ready. Your mom more confused than the other people of course. Your house was raided last night. We couldn't tell you because we didn't want you to freak out. Alek will join us wherever we are going as soon as he can. Any questions?"

"What the HELL?" I said.

"I don't have an answer for that." She said, I could tell she was worried. Looking in the mirrors and then looking back at me going 100 miles per hour.

"I mean come on everything just got good, and you have my mom? And Amy and Paul? Amy and Paul broke up they are still in that awkward friend stage... and uh, Alek's going to be there soon... why not now?"

"He'll be there when we get there" She said trying to calm me down, we got to the airport and Alek's arms were opened to me. Then my mom cut him off. I didn't expect her to do that. Neither did Alek who was a little pissed off about it but he got over it when I broke free of my sobbing mom. I gave him a big kiss on the lips and then it was time to board the private jet. Valentina was explaining mai to my mother with help from Jasmine. Amy was talking to me, and Alek was showing me something in a black box in the back away from the parents. My ring and chain. Engraved. I felt happy tears forming in my eyes as he quickly put it around my neck. We returned to our normal stances as Valentina walked down to us. I put my ring down my shirt. Alek smirked. "Well tomorrow we are going to get massages and then we are changing styles."

"I actually have plans with Alek tomorrow, I'll have to skip the massages" I smiled grabbing Alek's hand. They said okay and started to walk back to their seats.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because they can't see my back!" I whispered to Amy so no one else would hear it.

"Did you know where we are going, the mai have like a people magazine. You're going to be all over the cover of that." Alek said "THE UNITER all the time the headline."

"Great" I said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since we arrived in this mai filled town with very few humans- no actually I think Paul, Amy and my mom were the only humans living in the town. It was covered by gates, I didn't see how this was a safe place to be. Tons of Mai- Lots of Order. I hadn't even told anyone my concerns yet because I was so busy with everyone else. Alek and I shared a room. Sort of. He had his own room that was connected to mine by a bathroom but how stupid could these people be. We were in a honey moon phase (without sex) what made them think we were going to not share a room? Not that they knew. Alek went to go to the store for some things and I was alone in my room. Amy, who's room was connected to mine by closet (Thank God now I didn't have to ask to barrow anything) walked in. "We are going swimming" She tossed me a bikini "In my hot tub/ pool" We also had one of those. All of our rooms were connected pretty much. Alek's was connected to Valentina's by closet Valentina's connected to my mom's by bathroom. Amy's connected to Paul's by bathroom ( a little awkward) "It's indoors" She said "You can invite Alek, I'll shut the curtains no weird people with cameras!"

"Okay. I'll go. When Alek gets back." We changed in our closet. The bikini was hot.. I looked hot at least. It was green on the bottom with a black tie on the side, the top of it was black. It was strapless and had a french tie in the middle. Amy wore a another bikini that was a light shade of pink.

"We look good" She said looking at me, Alek walked in smiling at me. "I'll meet you there" She said walking to her room and to the deck. Alek picked me up bridal style. His eyes focused on mine. He carried me to the indoor deck. Throwing me into the water. I swam to the steps getting up on the edge of the pool where he had taken his spot. It was nice to have him next to me here. Amy had invited Paul- I guess they were starting to make up. I jumped into the water after awhile of small talk and random kisses. Alek picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him in the water. His hands fell on to my scar aka tattoo looking thing. We kissed then there with so much passion that it was hard for me to breathe.

"Let's play chicken" He said picking me up on his shoulders, Paul went along with it but it took him more time to get Amy on his Shoulders. I wasn't going to fight like a mai. It was strictly play. Alek was standing tall the water way below his back. After awhile Amy and Paul were kissing and I was drying off with Alek going back to our room. I fell alseep like I always did in his arms and thought tomorrow would be a good day of fun with my friends like tonight.

* * *

><p>We were eating breakfast, all four of us at the table. Valentina and my mom came out arms crossed. Valentina throwing a magizene on the table in front of Alek and I. Headline: UNITER BONDED? *pictures inside!* My mom seemed more mad then Valentina. Amy opened the magizene "Ew that's how I looked last night playing chicken. Oh my god! Chloe I didn't know it was that dark! It's black!" She said pointing to my thing and then looked at the two angry women.<p>

"When did this happen?" She asked us. Amy answered for us

"About three or two weeks ago, that weekend where Chloe stayed with Alek. Yeah that very same night they came to the place and we were talking about it. Of course, I didn't know how intimate they got doing that until later when we were here and I asked Chloe about it. It's really awesome though- a sign of their love forever."

"What?" My mom said "You pretty much got married when I let you stay with Alek? I thought you guys were only friends"

"We were only friends" I said "But then things happened and now" I showed her the ring I had managed to hide very well these past few weeks. "We're bonded"

"A ring too? How did we miss this?"

"It's not like we didn't try to hide it. We did try very hard from day one we've been hiding the marks" Alek said "and then we had to hide it from the press and now look. We've made front page kissing in the pool with zoomed in pictures of our scars. Oh and pictures of us sitting by the pool, and playing chicken in the pool" Alek wasn't freaking out, he was summing it up to. 'Hey I bonded with the Uniter- I am her protector- big deal'

"I can't believe you did this and didn't tell me" My mom said "I feel like you're still in secret mode when I thought I knew everything!"

"I think it's nice" Valentina said "You are her protector now you have even more reason to protect her, you know her every feeling and she knows yours. No one is as close to you than her. She's the uniter and this could be great help in battle. I've read some other things you should know" She started to go on "Your lives are his too, not that if he dies you'd be less any lives. You'd die too. Then you'd both come back to life. You guys are forever and no matter the distance you will always be able to feel the other one. The Uniter can choose only one mater- hey so that bond breaking thing will never work." I was happy to hear that Alek could not die for good, he would die with me though and that was going to be full of pain. His life was my life. My life was his. More reason to be safe.

"I'm just not happy it was done in secret" My mom said "I wish you would have waited." I hugged my mom and told her Alek made me happy and when it happened we really didn't know. We were just in his bed and it was a click and we just knew. That didn't make her feel better but it did me. It was out. No one else could be with me and I wasn't going to be free any time soon from any mai man- with a sexy british accent and nice abs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning my shades started going up in a rush, light shining through them. I sat up with Alek's arm still around my waist as he snored quietly. "What?" I said holding out my hand over my eyes. Valentina hit Alek to wake him up.

"We have to get out of here. NOW" She yelled, Alek jumped up- switching from mate to protector in seconds. I went into my closet and found all of Amy and my clothes were gone. Alek's was the same. Everything was packed. I rushed to find Amy. Valentina and Alek soon intervined with that idea. One taking one of my arms and the other, the other arm. They guided me to the Emergency Jet. Paul, Amy, mom and Jasmine were on there. We took off quickly. "We are going home. We've been compromised here"

"And home is a safe place right now?" Alek said.

"No one would expect it." Valentina said. I had to agree with her. No one would expect us to go back, we would have a lot of explaining to do when we got back. "I know that look Chloe" She said "We had a family vacation!" She said "Our families got together and we went on a vacation."

"Now that's going to be one fun event at school monday" I said. I turned on my phone looking at everything I missed. I added a lot of the teenage Mai on facebook that I had met. They instantly started messaging me.

_Terrain Nisers:_

_Hey boo boo what's up? Left in a hurry!_

_Mark Matthew:_

_Crazy about u :) ditch the boy and hmu_

_Daniele Fredrick _

_You shouldn't be with him._

"Well Danni hates me." I said "She says I shouldn't be with you" I looked at Alek laughing he smiled rolling his eyes. I was nervous about going back to school. Gym would be hell, changing in front of people. Alek couldn't keep his shirt on in basketball or anything else... So they'd know about his mark but what about mine? I could go around and be like... Dude, I got this tattoo with Alek during our vacation.

"You're feeling very sarcastic" Alek said kissing my hand, I had started wearing the ring on my hands instead of around my neck.

"I guess this is becoming a necklace again." I sighed a little upset that we had to go _from the married life _to _the secret life of the mai _teenager

"I have a question in the future for all of you mai people." My mom said as I took a sip of my drink, orange juice. Yum. "Can I suspect any grand children any time soon" I spit out my drink and started choking. Alek was just smiling at her.

"Um.. No Children" I said, as I put my hands in the air "I'm 16 remember"

"But Valentina explained that everything is faster in the mai world. I just thought that you two were..." she cut herself off "She said that it's better for mai to have children early after they've bonded, and she hoped that you two would so she could see the outcome. The uniter's child!"

"Are you trying to pressure me into having sex with Alek?" I yelled "Not happening any time soon. I'm sorry but I'd rather focus on saving the mai race than focus on a baby!" Alek nodded in agreement with that.

"It would be a safety hazzard, as much as I know Chloe loves children. I also know that we can't do that right now." Alek said "Plus, I know Chloe doesn't want to have sex"

"I mean, she wants to go through with high school. She doesn't want a baby" Amy said to both of them.

"I think it would be wise to consider it." Valentina said like the mother-in-law that really wanted her son to give her a grandson.

"Thank you for the suggestions" I mummbled and then we went to small talk. Chitter Chattin' and such until we landed. "Alek, we need to set them straight. No babies" Alek grinned and picked me up bridal style.

"No babies? I think I want a baby with you" I hoped that was honest. I might of wanted a baby with Alek but I didn't need one right now. I knew that it would ruin everything I had going for me. The late night training and the friends at school. Even being with Alek was distracting me from being human too. I loved the gossip in the hallway. I loved talking to Amy about Paul and her. I wanted to make a muffin wish and go to a club because I could without worrying there was an order of people after me.

"I don't think we're ready" I said "I'm sixteen, I've got a lot on my shoulders. I'm not saying we all don't because we all do. We all do. And me getting pregnant at this age was not in the plan I made. Not saying any of this was in the plan, but it is the last thing I have that won't change. We don't need a baby"

"I know, but I want one with you"

"Do you want a baby, or to have sex. Be honest" I asked him.

"A little of both" He said "One slightly more appealing than the other" He let me go as we climbed in the sleek car. Black and shiny. Alek held my hand in the back seat as Valentina bolted with another car behind her.

"Maybe sometime" I looked at Alek finally responding to him. He didn't know what to say. I felt the confusing parts, the guilt that he had talked me into something and the want for me. His feelings said what he couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

We were back in our house, I sat on the couch across from my mom. I was Alek free for at least half an hour. "Mom, Did Valentina say it was a good idea for me to have children? Or did you want me to have children?"

"Of course I don't want you to have children!" She exclaimed "I don't even want you sleeping with him but all the history, the age Valentina had Jasmine... I just thought 'Hey, I'd rather approve of it now instead of being shocked later' but then I got your thoughts on it, I wouldn't be upset if you had a baby with Alek. I just look at you and your still my little girl, a little different from what I thought but you're still my little girl. I'm glad you are with someone that makes you feel great and treats you right." She sighed "Why so fast though"

"It was a moment that we shared and we knew mom" I smiled remember it, his claws ripping through my back and with the mai powers. The way my claws sunk into his. It was overwhelming "It was the plan that was made for us"

"I get that...but I'm not understand how you couldn't stop and say 'Hey I'm too young for this'" Her hands flew up in the air.

"It wasn't like we were about to have sex mom! It was like we knew it was us. Only us. Everything was about us, Sorry that you were off on some date!" The words just came out "While I was deciding that I am in LOVE with Alek. I want to be Mrs. Petrov"

"What's wrong with being Miss King for a little while longer" She asked keeping it together.

"Nothings wrong with it at all. I'm telling you I am not your little girl anymore. I'm the Uniter that took her mate for the rest of her life." I looked at her in the eye shifting forms "I'm mai"

"I know you are, but you're also my little girl. You have been mai your whole life and to be honest I've never seen such careless behavior"

"Remember that friend that died that I kissed?" I took a breath "I killed him when I transformed because I kissed him"

"I'm sorry"

"That was pretty careless right? Kissing some guy I met at the club and killing him. Then running away from someone trying to kill me, only to die. I came home though after they told me because I was scared. Every night I came home because I need you. I need you now too, I don't need you to tell me I should have waited when I could be kidnapped right now, and be thrown in a lake never to see anyone again. I could be seperated from him at any time to keep me from dying again. That's why it happened, that's why we did it when we did because even though we have these lives to live. We could die any time" I spoke slow, but my voice was still shakey at certain parts.

"So you bonded with him because you wanted each other to know before it was too late that you belonged to each other?" She made it sound so romantic "This is like a TV series sponsered by ABC family, you know Secret life"

"Mom, no ones sleeping around, getting pregnant or any thing along the lines"

"Switched at birth?" My mom watched too much T.V.

"I have to go" I smiled at her, putting on my black jacket that was stylish.

"Have fun!" She said and I heard her start to cry. I wish she knew this meant she knew more about me than anyone else in the world. I was stopped at a red light by a man in a coat. Creepy.

"Excuse me" I said, hoping he would move but he didn't. I tried to get an "Empathy hit" off of him but all I felt was guilt and relief.

"You've grown up" He said, and I covered my mouth with both of my hands tears starting to pour out of my eyes.

"It's not you" I said shaking my head "Dad!" He gave us no time for anything, not even small talk.

"Take me to the head quarters now" He said it like Paul would. I started running a little, him following me. When we got there I was out of breath once more.

"We have to take the stairs." It was late night and the Elevator was locked up again. When we finally got to room 1803 I opened the door. Alek jumped down from his spot on the counter kissing me then noticing the other person with me.

"Who's this?"

"If I was an assasian you'd be dead" My dad said, I looked at him with utter shock. No way. Alek looked at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, now who are you?"

"Chloe's dad" He said, he was looking at Alek like he had stolen the six year old girl that my dad had left. Alek was feeling a little be awkward seeing as he just openingly stuck his tounge down my throat in front of my dad. Now, how did that hand shake feel. I felt a little smug, Alek noticed. As my dad went further into the apartment Alek bent down to my ear.

"Thanks for the warning" He whispered "Now I'm unprepared for impressing your father."

"How do you think I feel? My dad's been gone for ten years and he comes back and your trying to make out with me. Now he probably thinks we are lacking seriousness in the situation we are in" I was flipping out about this.

"Where is the leader?" My dad asked "We'll talk about you and my daughters relationship later, young man" It made me mad he was talking to Alek like that.

"You can't walk in after missing most of my life and act like you have any authority when it comes to my relationship with Alek" I said "Don't walk in on my life pretending it even maters to you anyway.. If anything I did mattered to you, you would have told me what I was. Or at least told mom because you clearly knew!"

"Can I help you?" Valentina walked out of the back room. She had a right to judge the relationship, not my dad and I had just met her a few months ago. My mom had the right to do the most judging and overall she seemed to slightly get it now.

"I'm Mr. King, Chloe's dad. I just wanted to meet you." He turned to me "I'm your dad I can do whatever the hell I want to"

"I don't think you have the rights to do that anymore" Valentina stepped in, my dad was about to get his feelings hurt "Alek and Chloe are together, they will always be together. He's done a lot more in protecting your daughter than any of us. Now, you can get out of my house like you did Chloe's for ten years or you can try to help us. If that's why you are here"

"It is why I'm here" He said and then Valentina took him to her back room. I looked at Alek.

"Why does it feel like we are just telling people what we've wanted to say forever"

"Because we are, and while we are doing that: I love you, Chloe King" He said pulling me to the living room to sit on the couch while we waited for Jasmine. It was a training night again.

"I love you more" I said to him getting a little closer to him.

"And I love you most, blah blah. C'mon we got to go now" Jasmine ruined the tiny moment and we walked off to training like the new days we were creating instead of the old days.


	8. Chapter 8

"I like this" his whispered as I looked out the extremely large window. This place really did have the perfect view. He hugged me from behind rocking me back and forth. I looked at people living their lives, some yelling at each other, some looking up at this place and the others were just walking. I leaned into him. We were in a perfect silence. "I love you" He said "I know this has been very fast for both of us but after watching you so many nights I feel like I've gotten to know you more than myself. How you breathe at night when you are asleep, and how you sometimes whisper your secrets in your sleep, my favorite part though" He kissed my neck "is that you love me too" I knew he was tapping into how I was feeling while he was saying this.

"I should have known before this happened that Brian wasn't worth it. That it wouldn't last but somehow I just wanted to feel normal." I put my hands over his locked once around my shoulders "This is the most normal thing I've ever felt" I had enough of looking out the window in perfect silence. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Let's go to bed" I said.

"I don't think so" My dad's voice grummbled throughout the apartment. "Go home Chloe" I shrugged and took Alek's hand and we started to walk out. "NO!" He yelled and I saw Valentina's let come on "You are not going with her" he pointed to Alek. The hall light came on with Valentina looking at the three of us with her hands on her hips.

"This is her second home as far as I'm concerned. Alek is like a son to me, you don't tell him what to do when I'm around. You also don't have a say in anything Chloe does."

"How can you tell me that?" My dad said "I am her father"

"Her father died." Valentina said "He's dead, as far as I'm concerned you're the reason it took us so long to find her." I'd never heard Valentina speak so harshly to anyone. I took that moment to sneek into Alek's room. Alek took off his shirt and looked at his mark in the mirror.

"I wonder if we told your dad..." He trailed off looking at my reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

"Why did he have to come back now? I wanted him when this stuff first happened- but now... I don't think I do" I was in a mood now, Alek was feeling it too.

"Disappointed that he wasn't the same ole dad?" Alek said sitting beside me "He left you, and he hurt you. Now he's just hurting you even more. You should go out with him and tell him how you feel."

"Thanks" I gave him a tiny kiss beside his mouth, teasing him. He got that look on his face that told me I was in for it.

"I'm warning you King, you don't want to start this battle. You will not win" I laughed at him and pulled away going to the head of the bed. My back was against the bed frame, he was still at the end of the bed. "I did warn you" He crawled beside me. His lips melted into mine, his tounge trying to open my mouth. I was trying to mess with him so I closed my lips tight together. "No fair" He said and tried again, I let him in this time. His hand rested on my hip like mine did in his hair. His light was suddenly on. Valentina looking at us, not really shocked but I could tell she had something to say.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but your dad is not welcomed in my house." I moved away from Alek when she spoke. "He causes to much trouble. He's a distraction."

"I can't say I'm upset" I said "He was really controlling" Valentina then sat on the chair next to Alek's bed.

"Why don't you want children?" She asked me "I want the real reason." How did Valentina know me better than my own mother.

"I don't want to disappoint, or be killed leaving a baby alone to be raised by anyone but me" I sighed "I'm also not ready to give anything else up"

"So you and Alek aren't sexually active" She asked "Hmm, he has a sense of control I didn't know about" That made me laugh a little. "How come most of the times I walk in on you two, you are wrapped up in each others arms clinging to each other in an embrace that seems unbreakable"

"Because that's what's going on" Alek jumped in.

"Why do you always have your shirt off?" I asked.

"Because I like it like that" He said going to kiss me again, Valentina sighed and got off the bed shutting the light off, and closing the door. "Now.. not to sound like a cliche but Where were we?" His mouth came down hard on mine. Waiting was not Alek's thing. He moved his soft lips across my cheek and down my jaw kissing a little bit. He started to kiss my neck, biting here and there. My head was back as he did this, both hands were now on my hips. I was sliding down underneath him. Head hitting the pillows a little hard. His kisses only got deeper as he came back to my lips. My tounge found the inside of his mouth. Alek really didn't have any control over his feelings. They were hitting me harder than any "Empathy hit" Love, lust, and need. My hand laid on his neck pushing him to me closer. He broke free. "I don't need to teach you anything" He said winking at me. I rolled on top of him holding him down by his shoulders. "You're very very tempting" He said trying to reach up and tuck the loose strainds of hair that were falling free. I let go of him sitting on his chest. Legs on either side of him. He looked at me with that Alek look, reminding me of the time I knocked him on his ass when we were training. (**Episode 6 Beginning) **

"I can play this game too" I said leaning down acting like I was kissing him. "And. I. Will. Win." He flipped us over, I hadn't had time to recover from my shock. He was smirking at me.

"You have great reflexes" He said "But you aren't as good as me" He did the same thing to me, his lips closer to mine, than what I got to his. His hands were going up and down my hip and stomach area "Just remember I know how I effect you when we are like this"

"Ditto" I squinted my eyes at him, he got a little closer.

"Do you?" I moved my arm to his lower back. I retracted my claws one by one poking his skin with each nail crawling up his back. "Yes you do, Okay then" He was getting nervous. I smirked at him like he would me. "Baby" He groaned as I slid from under him.

"What?" I said acting innocent.

"You can't do that" He whined taking my hand.

"I just did" He rolled over to his side, propping himself up with his arm. He watched me as I put my hair up in a pony- tail. "If I don't do this my hair will look like we did something" He rolled his eyes. I cuddled up to him feeling the warmth.

"You scare me" He said "My hearts racing"

"I can hear it" I said "I always hear it" I put my hand on his chest feeling the thumpthumpthumpthump increasing as my hand went to his abs.

"Dammit" He said looking at me "Why do you do this to me? It's torture" He wasn't mad, he was joking with me.


	9. Chapter 9

_I walked in the apartment and reached to kiss Alek only to be stopped by my giant stomach. This had to be a nightmare. Alek was grinning widely and Valentina was knitting? Jasmine was going through baby books. My mom was even excited. My dad frowned at me the whole time. Alek whispered "I'm so glad we are having twins" If anything else hadn't scared me this had. It was way too happy around here._

"Agh!" I yelled as I felt around me, the sun was lighting up the room. Alek came running inside the room.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at me with more concern in his eyes than ever. My eyes were still wide open as I looked at the walls. "Chloe" he said "What. Is. Wrong?"

"Why does everyone say it's okay for me to get pregnant!" I slammed my fist into his bed. "I don't want to have a baby." Alek laughed at me. I told him about my dream which made him joke around with me to make me laugh.

"Gosh, You're even dreaming about wanting my baby" His eyes lit up when he said that. I knew Alek wanted a kid eventually. He couldn't really hide it from me, he did share the same thing I was feeling. Not now. "So get ready for school" He smiled looking at what I was wearing, which wasn't much. A pair of shorts I had stashed over here and a skinny strap undershirt. "Or we could call in sick"

"We need to go to school" I said and turned back into his room searching through his closet looking for any clothes that I had left here. A shirt with rips down the back of it- no. A pair of faded skinny jeans- Yes. I then crossed into Jasmine's room. She was fixing her hair.

"Lemme guess no shirts?" She asked, I nodded. She tossed me a gray shirt that was a little low in the front but high enough in the back that my mark wouldn't show. She then fixed my hair saying it looked like crap, "What did you two do last night?"

"Nothing" I lied "We made out" She got a disgusted look on her face.

"Too much, you could have said you guys kissed a lot!" Jasmine didn't like to hear the intimate details about Alek and I, Didn't blame her. It was like Amy and Paul. We walked out of Jasmine's room. "Sorry, Alek's driving today" I groaned out loud.

Alek rolled his eyes "You ride in a car with Amy, I am not _that _bad" He kissed me on the lips "But seeing as I'm not allowed to do that... during certain times of the day I might as well get it out now"

"Disgusting, God... you're worse than Amy and Paul."

"No we're better doing it than Amy and Paul" Alek said as we walked out the door and to the Elevator. Jasmine looked at me as we got in the car mouthing 'good luck'. Alek hit the gas with his foot speeding to school. I always wondered how he made it on time.

"You're going to get a ticket one day" I said in the front seat playing with my hair in the mirror.

"No I won't." He said turning into the parking lot. "Here" He said smiling at me. He kissed me in the front seat one last time and then got out. Alek was surrounded by his friends soon enough, taking him away from me. I walked off to Amy and Paul and started living life as it always went.

"...Did you see her in his car..." Samantha Clark said looking at Chloe, She smiled at her.

"...Jasmine's friend..." A guy shrugged trying to avoid looking at Chloe.

"...Alek's girl..." One of Alek's "Best friends" said being fancy with his basketball

"...lucky bitch..." A cheerleader said walking off with her friend.

"Same old same Old Amy, they're talking about me" Amy rolled her eyes

"Shake it off" She smiled "You are Chloe King, famous by all the mai in that little town"

"To be honest, I like that little town a lot more now. I wish we weren't restricted here" Amy complimented my shirt and said she missed that place too. It was so fun to be treated like a princess.

"Since when are you not?" I laughed at Amy waving like a princess. We made in through school not listening to the words anyone was saying anyway. We didn't even care anymore what people thought. We were two girls that didn't fit in. So what.

"Are you getting a ride with Alek or me?" Amy said looking at her car. I watched Alek from the other side of the parking lot high fiving guys and drinking some kind of energy drink.

"Well, Hell I'm going to have to deal with him later."

"You already sound like you are married" She giggled at my words and we got in her car. She turned the radio on and 'E.T.' by Katy Perry (Feat. Kanye West) came on. Jasmine started walking towards the car.

"So?" She smiled "You are going off with Amy? Or are you just sittin here?"

"I don't know" My mouth twisted into a grin. "I'm going with Amy, tell Alek I said I win" She crinkled her brow and then went back to Alek's car. Amy sped off.

"Ahaha!" I said putting my arms in the air "Take me home, Ammy" I yelled. She was laughing too. It didn't take us a long time to get home. I walked in a got a few outfits out of my closet and threw them in the trunk. "Just in case" I winked at Amy. Then we were gone again. We drove around longer than we stayed any where until the night started to spread out. "I have to get to the Apartment." She drove me where I told her to. I got my clothes out of the trunk and smiled at Amy. "Thanks for a great afternoon" Amy and I had gotten (if possible) closer over the time we spent in that town. It was good for us. I walked into the Elevator and then the 18th floor hallway. When I walked in Alek was sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"I got my clothes, Amy and I went around town. I had some fun with Amy and now I'm home." Alek smirked as he turned around.

"What's funny?"

"You called this home"


	10. Chapter 10

I decided I wanted my job back, I walked into the store smiled at Lana. She gladly let me start again because she couldn't do it by herself adding the comment that I wasn't much help. "I need you to try on this necklace" She said putting it against my head. It was an owl with huge black eyes and a silver three part body. I did so. "It's horrible looking!" Lana laughed at my hands to the side of me like I was showing off something. "Oh well I want to see who buys it" I didn't think it looked horrible I just wouldn't wear it.

That's when the bell rung and Brian walked in with some girl on his arm. She looked crazy, wonder where he found her at. I mentally shrugged. "Ohmigollygosh!" She said picking up the necklace. Lana tried to hide a laugh as I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Chloe" Brian said "this is my _girlfriend_ Hannah" So, he was proud to call that his girlfriend? Okay, I hope he knew this wouldn't change a thing.

"Chloe what's that necklace you're wearing?" Lana asked me "I noticed it when we were trying on the new ones, and I wasn't going to say anything but it's such a beautiful chain." I pulled it out in front of Brian and that crazy chick.

"My _boyfriend _gave it to me" I said smiling "It's stunning isn't it?" I said to Lana, she was grinning at it. I could feel that she was a little jealous but that didn't bother me at all. It wasn't because she was jealous of Alek and me as a couple, just that he did sweet things.

"So is that like a promise ring?" Brian asked I was trying not to say what I wanted to say but it just happened before I could stop myself.

"Brian coming here with a girl from the asylum isn't going to change what happened, I don't like you. I wanted to be just friends but you didn't want that. Sorry, Now I'm with someone else that I really care about and I really love. Yes, It's a promise ring, because I can promise you what Alek and I have is forever" _No lie_. I thought to myself. Brian bought the stupid necklace and walked with his head down out of the store.

"You needed to say that" Lana said "I didn't want anymore crazy girls in my shop. Speaking of I don't see any blonde guys watching you from the coffee shop... Assuming that's Alek."

"It is... I know right. Amy and Paul aren't even here. It's a little weird" I folded the last of my clothes and heard the bell ring. It was Jasmine.

"Oh like old times" Lana laughed sarcastically "You can go" I thanked Lana and Jasmine and I walked out the store. I tucked my ring back in my shirt.

"So what happened today?" She asked me while I checked my chain.

"Brian came in the store with some mental girl trying to make me jealous" I said

"The words Brian and Mental are in that sentence. Fits. Is she under age too?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't even know but it was pretty awesome how I told him. I was calm about it, but I stood my ground." Jasmine clapped at that and we climbed into a cab. "It was weird not being stalked- oh I mean watched today"

"Someone is always watching you, you just can't see them"

"So it wasn't Alek or you then"

"No" We got to her apartment and I called my mom.

"Hey Mom" I said

"Hey Chloe" She said "Haven't seen you in forever kid."

"I got my Job back, dad stopped by and I had to tell off Brian today. It's just the way of life I guess" My mom said she knew that my dad was back and she figured I'd get my job back soon enough.

"Well, Do you and Alek want to come over for Dinner tonight?" She asked me I knew she was lonely. I hadn't been home to see her in a while.

"Sure!" I said "We promise to be there"


	11. Chapter 11

The weather was perfect for running, or jumping around on roof to roof, Instead I was stuck in that awful nightmare when you're having dinner with the In-Laws. The mom that is trying to accept that her baby girl is gone and then dad that will never accept that this boy (me) as claimed his baby girl. "So, How was school?" Chloe's mom asked looking around at Chloe's dad who demanded that he sit in perfect view of Chloe and me. Mostly, me. Little did he know I was going to make out with his daughter after this. Upstairs. In her bed, because he couldn't do anything about it. Or maybe, We could go back to my place and we could do the same thing. Either way, this guy who walked out on Chloe couldn't do anything about it.

"It was fine, I guess" Chloe said, Meredith and I had come a long way from the boy in my daughter's bed to the boy my daughter was going to marry and one day have little kids with. She loved me, she spent most of her time making sure Chloe and I had whatever we needed including space. "No one saw my-" she cut herself off looking at her father. He didn't exactly know that I had bonded with his daughter.

"Oh that's good" Meredith knew what she was talking about and also knew that we weren't going to say anything else about it until later. School was now out the window of being talked about. I was hoping that the baby talk got brought up tonight because that would only upset Chloe's dad even more than he already was.

"I expect that nothing is going on between you two, you're only good friends" Where the Hell has this man been, I clearly made out with his daughter right in front of him- My Aunt had chewed him out for even questioning our relationship, and kicked him out of our house. Bossing me around like I'm just some punk kid. Aha, I could claw him up like a couch in seconds. Meredith tried to make him shut up but he was ignorant about everything. "Well?"

"Dad, Alek's my boyfriend" And you're soul mate, and you're bondee anything else I need to add to that would make her dad mad... Like the future father of her children (Very distant Future)

"Your boyfriend? Who gave you permission to date?" Permission to date? Your kid is part of an ancient race, and the Uniter. I doubt she needs permission to date.

"I did" Meredith said with the authority she did have, she could control Chloe's whole life until Chloe was eight-teen. Yet, she saw what use that could do seeing as Chloe wasn't a normal human 16 year old, like her dad was treating her.

"I see" I hoped this man would finally stop questioning anything that had to do with how I felt, Speaking of feelings I could feel Chloe getting nervous and aggravated with her dad. I put my hand on her leg looking in her eyes trying to calm her down. I don't know how I could do that seeing as I was angry that this man just walks in and is like 'I can control your life' "What are you doing?" He pointed to me with his nasty fork. I was seriously stuck in some kind of Hell.

"If you really want to know-" I started to say until Meredith cut me off.

"Alek" She warned using that motherly voice that she had given Chloe so many times.

"Sorry" I said to her, and her only because that was the last thing this ass hole needed from me "You're stressing her out" I stated simply.

"I'm stressing her out? How can you possibly know how she feels." He laughed and turned to Chloe "Am I stressing you out?" He was a little scary actually, he was making Chloe so frustrated. I knew Chloe wanted this to be a good dinner that contained normal things, not a full on questioning of feelings. I could question his feelings, and his motives right back.

"Why did you come back here?" I asked him in my most demanding tone, the more that I got pissed the more that British accent came out that made me sound like Harry Potter.

"That's none of you're business" His tone made me want to rip out his throat, one scratch at a time until he bled out on the table.

"I just want to know since it is my job to protect Chloe at all costs" More than he's ever done for her, I mean he did take her from that place. She could have died there. Then to leave her when she was six with Meredith who had no idea was cruel.

"I don't like you" He said to me.

"Way to be honest" I didn't mean to be so sarcastic he was just pushing my buttons the wrong way this time.

"Get out" I felt Chloe's worry and the rate of her anger spike up when he said that.

"This is my house" Meredith said "This is my table, and that is my son" Woah, Go Meredith. "Now you can kick up out of the house and pretend nothing is going on but you're wrong. He means everything to Chloe, and he won't walk out on her. Ever. His job is to protect her from anything and everyone and he's done a good job at making sure she doesn't die again."

"And We're bonded!" Chloe piped in at the greatest time, I sat back crossing my arms watching the show start.

"Bonded?" For someone that had so much knowledge about the Mai he didn't know a thing about how we mated, Chloe wasn't going to explain to him or show him her mark she just left it at that. We. Were. Bonded. I wasn't.

"Get this" I said pulling off my shirt turning my back to him. I was quite proud of those claw marks etched perfectly in black on my back. The mark of Chloe King, the Uniter. "We're married the Mai way" That was the easiest definition that I had for him.

"Married? You got married!" He turned to Chloe, I thought he was going to hit her. If he did I was going to slam his head so hard against the table he would be in a Coma for months.

"Yes I got married, a lot happens in ten years doesn't it Dad" She took my hand as I put my shirt back on and we left Meredith and him to talk. "That felt so good" Chloe squealed, Her heart was pumping as the adrenaline of the moment settled down. She stopped bouncing on her feet when we were half way down the street. That didn't say much though she jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist kissing me on the mouth, I felt the excitement and the overwhelming urge in her to do this. I put my hands on her back for support. When she was done kissing me in the middle of the road she started telling me about her day, and then she apologized for putting me in that situation in the first place.

"It's not a problem" I said, when it really was a big problem and if she ever did it again to me it would be complete murder in her house. It really was no use at all to lie to her, she knew every little thing that I was feeling inside. Including the want I had for her at the moment. Just the way she seemed to dance instead of walk made me want her. She smiled back at me, I tried to tap into how she was feeling but what I was feeling seemed to be too strong to focus. What she was wearing had made the dinner start off bad. The short pair of dressy looking shorts with a white shirt tucked into them. She looked hot, and stylish. Amy and Jasmine had helped her pick it out though.

"How is it that we have managed to be such a cliche" She twirled "Basket ball jock falls for no body girl"

"You're not a no body, you were just off limits... And very very hard to get" She laughed at me, she really did have this thing where I had to work for whatever I got in school. Not that anything ever happened in school.

"I am not hard to get" She tried to tell me but I wasn't listening anymore to her. I was scanning the area for any danger, I still had a job to do even if it was taking away from everything else in my life- like my relationship. She had stopped twirling and walking completely but I hadn't noticed until I ran into her. "Day dreaming?" She asked flirting with me.

"A little" I decided that the area was safe and I pulled her into a kiss that she couldn't break away from. I felt the smirk on my face that appeared every time I talked to her or every time I said something slightly sexy. It took us an extra ten minutes to get back to the hotel/ Apartment whatever anyone wanted to call it because of us not being up to keep our hands to ourselves. Guilty me, whatever. We were in the hallway and I had had enough of her feelings that she needed me, need and want were not two feelings that mixed with each other inside of us. I lost control and pinned her against the wall, hard enough she'd understand the urgency and soft enough it wouldn't hurt her. We started making out and all I knew is we needed to get inside the room. I somehow opened the door and got inside breaking away for a few seconds to pull her in my room.

"Well I guess Chloe and Alek are back" Jasmine said to her mom who just sighed, I went back to what I was doing. I kissed her neck and up her jaw line to her mouth trying so hard to control myself, this would turn out bad if I didn't. Broken bed, broken room, broken door from Valentina being furious. I tried those breathing things that barely ever worked with anyone. I tried stopping myself from kissing her but her face and her mood only made it so much harder to control myself. Her hair was scattered around her head and her eyes were shifting back and forth at incredible speed. Blue to green, blue to green. Her mouth invited me with her own Chloe smirk, Her cheeks were flushed with what was happening. My claws were trying to retract by her head but I was fighting that too.

"Stop fighting your instincts" I felt like she just quoted Valentina, that was enough to calm me down. My heart was still beating at a rate that was probably unhealthy and I was still leaning on top of her perfect figure. My breathing was more of a pant as she got sat up pushing me to the side of her. I had effected Chloe as well, her heart beat was hard not to hear after focusing only on it for so many nights. Her breathing was like she had just ran seven hundred miles in ten minutes.

"Chloe" I said barely getting it out without taking a deep breath "Wow" We were both laying on our backs like that when the door bell rang, Chloe groaned knowing if the person didn't just walk in it was someone annoying, or Amy... I hoped she didn't bring Paul.

"Where's Chloe?" Chloe looked at me, Hell... I was shirtless again. We worked fast. Amy just walked in with Jasmine's

"Amy I don't think you want to go in there" At least she was warned before she walked in.

"Oh my God, What happened?" Like it wasn't obvious what was going to happen in here. "Wait, Do I want to know?"

"No" Chloe said getting up from the bed, hitting me in the chest. Looking back at me winking. I wanted to smother myself, she was such torture. The good kind of torture. It was a sick mai thing, and even human thing. She was such a tease. I put my shirt on and followed after them. "Why are you here?"

"Your dad paid me fifty bucks to come over here, so I took the fifty and now I'm going to tell him that nothing was going on here- Like I hope nothing was going on here"

"Oh just the normal episode of mating like wild animals on Animal Planet" Jasmine joked with Amy who got that disgusted look on her face "You should hear them" I think Jasmine had made herself sick by saying that.

"We aren't that bad, we're studying" Chloe said "That's it"

"Yeah without the books or notes in Alek's bed" I looked around for Paul, he was standing there harassing Valentina... Yet, she didn't look upset she was pleased that someone wanted to hear some history after all I could care less, Unless it concerned Chloe.

"Hey, I'm not complaining I learn a lot from Chloe" Everyone's face including Paul's and Aunt Val's face except Chloe's paled. Chloe was just laughing to herself.

"No but Alek is an excellent teacher" I think they were starting to turn a shade of green, I tilted my head and purred at Chloe.

"I'm about to leave" Amy said looking at both of us "That is the sickest thing I have ever heard in my life" Chloe blushed and we returned back to a normal conversation. At least the girls did, I couldn't stop watching Chloe's hair behind her shoulders and the way she would laugh at certain things. I knew she was in touch with how she was making me react because she kept turning to me with a little grin on her face.

"Tease" I said out loud making all of them look at Chloe and me again. A roomful of ew's went around to everyone and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

**Me: You're horrible**

**Chloe: Me? I didn't do a thing**

**Me: It's on**

**Chloe: Deal, but don't come crying to me when you lose! **


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I love you guys and your reviews- Did you check out my other story 'Out' it's another one of my favorites to write... I also like the last chapter I wrote, it was AMAZING in Alek's POV. Who else thinks that? Second off, Why can't mean people just PM you if they don't like your story! Third, I'm addicted to Alek Petrov aka Benjamin Stone... **

* * *

><p>I don't know how I ended up sleeping alone in my bed but I did and I was not doing so well at it. It'd been forever since I was by myself and not cuddled up to her. Sometimes I really wished I could keep my mouth shut, I didn't plan on losing though. I would win this little war taking place, because I am Alek Petrov. His Royal Hottness at your service. I could hear Jasmine and her laughing at each others jokes and then Jasmine gossiping about me. What kind of dirt did she possibly have on me? I had more dirt on Jasmine than that homeless guy down the street- wait that wasn't really funny.<p>

"When we were little I told Alek he was a mistake" I heard Chloe gasp, saying that THAT was so mean of her.. IT was I cried for an hour until my parents got home. I was five! "He was being a jerk! Trying to rip the heads off of my toys and break them" Too bad Jasmine wasn't going to tell her about how She threw my favorite toy in the trash and then sent me down the chute after it. By force. I was secretly enjoying hearing them talk about me. Jasmine usually knew if I was listening in but I guess she didn't tonight. "So, what are you wearing to that club Thursday night?" Club? Hmm...

"My heels, my bathing suit top and that pair of shorts Conley sent me" I wondered who Conley was, probably a Mai that she met in the town. Hopefully it was a girl, if it was a guy sending shorts to my Chloe then I was taking a special flight. "You know because that's the style, dress like a whore or get gone"

"Wait, what about your mark?" Jasmine asked.

"I really don't care, I got in on a island on vacation. It just makes getting into the club easier" She was right, having a tattoo meant you were 18 or older and the way she was dressing would guarantee her spot in that place. "I'm going with Amy and you" She laughed that musical sweet laugh. "And no boys... and then the men we both know"

"Paul." they agreed, He was the man? and I was the boy? I don't think so. I would show Chloe who the man was if I had to.

"CHLOE!" I called and I heard Jasmine start laughing.

"Go you're being summoned" I could see Chloe rolling her eyes at those words, she thought she was in charge. Some ways she was but I had the upper hand in this one... Or so I thought.

"He can sleep alone" If i had to go in that room and get her I would, Jasmine knew because I had done it once before that I was not shy when it came to busting down doors to get to people. I heard no sign of movement coming from Jasmine's room. She was seriously going to make me sleep alone. I pulled out my phone and text her.

**Me: C'mon Cho.**

I waited for a second to hear her phone ring, and when it did she sighed heavily in a laughing way. I heard her fingers hitting the keys and I felt her superiority as she hit SEND. I waited and when it popped up I opened it.

**Chloe: Give. **

Give in the battle or the war? If she was serious about keeping this up I was going to die. How long could she last? Weeks, months...Years? If I gave in now I wouldn't be the man, I would be the boy that couldn't go without my girlfriend, Chloe was more than a girlfriend though so did that count. Maybe I was being the man by considering to give up. I don't know if I should or not. I wanted to give up more than anything just to hold her close to me tonight and possibly get a few kisses. I thought about how that kiss would be knowing she would be satisfied she had won.

"I think your cousins bipolar" I heard Chloe say "His moods just changed over four times, to wanting to give up, to not going to give up, to Pride vs no Pride and now to some kind of want"

"Ew." I heard Jasmine say about the want part "Go satisfy him or something" Wrong choice of words Jasmine, I thought.

"I'll be back" I heard Chloe say as she got up and walked to my room. I put my hands behind my head waiting for her to walk in. When she did I smirked at her raising an eyebrow at her T-shirt only.

"You giving in?" I asked her, ruining any chance of her giving in.

"No." She said "You are" She was probably right about that, She took her pillow from underneath me "I'm just getting my things to stay in Jasmine's room tonight since I don't think you can control yourself"

"You're right, I can't" that made her laugh "but I'm not giving in" She was leaning over me and I couldn't help but wanting to grab her face and kiss her. I wanted to hit myself in the head to make me stop thinking about her that way. This was going to be the longest, hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

"Sure you're not" She winked at me and walked out of the room calling after her "You know where to find me when you do" I put my face down in the pillow and my blanket over my head.

"Ugh" I said not able to think of any way that would make her want me, I mean I could always screw with her feelings but that would probably back fire on me. She could do the same thing back to me, I could kidnap her from Jasmine's room but that would be like giving in. I could do a few close calls of giving in until she was the one to give in instead. I hate my life. I eventually fell asleep after thinking of thousands of ways I could tempt her to want me. I woke up to Jasmine telling me that I needed to talk to Chloe because she was freaking out in her sleep. That's why she slept with me, because somehow that stopped the dreams. I walked over there and picked her up putting her back in bed with me. This was close enough to having her, I put my arms around her until her eyes stopped fluttering and she stopped talking about nonsense. She turned herself around her his sleep so her head could be on my chest, it just made me pull her closer. I kissed the top of her head, I wanted her to wake up and kiss me like I knew she could.


	13. Chapter 13

"Be the bigger person" Amy said to me from across the table, I looked at her in disbelief. Who's side was she one? Mine or Alek's? "I'm just saying, it's awkward hanging around a bunch of sexually frustrated mai all the time"

"We aren't sexually frustrated" I mumbled, I wasn't. Never had sex crossed my mind when it came to Alek- OK you caught me. It crossed my mind all the effin' time, the way he moved, how he was so close to me all the time and how good he looked without a shirt on.

"Speak for yourself" Jasmine appeared out of no where, like usual. She sat down in the chair next to me, she was getting about as snarky as Alek lately. Again, she was another one of the people that didn't understand the little battle I had going on. It had been three days without a kiss, yes I wanted to kiss him, and yes he couldn't deny he wanted the same thing but I wanted to win. Wanting to win and defeat over road everything that had to do with this little bet.

"Alek's drooling over you all the time, you're such a tease" I felt like she was quoting him, she probably was. "Speaking of teasing boys...What are you wearing" I blushed and coughed a little.

"I have a dinner party I have to attend tonight with my mom, and she picked it out"

'It's hot" Amy and Jasmine agreed on that "I hope you don't wear it over to the house" Jasmine laughed as I stood up when the alarm on my phone went off. She was giving me ideas but if Alek did break with me wearing this way too short black club dress I would freak out and do somethings I hadn't planned on. I walked home a little bit in a daze thinking about my mate, My MATE how different that sounded. I still couldn't get over it. I was wearing a jacket on my back so my mark wasn't exposed to the world though, this dress showed it clearly. I would take it off in the safety of the dinner party, that's it. Or maybe not, I didn't want people to think my mom raised a bad kid. Not that tattoo's were bad to me, this was a sign of love. My love for Alek Petrov. I walked into my house, hearing my mom rushing around and my dad reading the paper. He hadn't talked to me since that awful dinner.

"Chloe" My mom said "Let's go, and leave your father to his paper" I looked at him one last time before leaving him alone in that chair. His chair, the one that had been sat in only a little bit by my mom. The one that just seemed wrong to be filled by him. I got so used to looking at an empty chair seeing it filled was- shocking. "Are you going to wear that jacket the whole time?"

"No" I turned up her stereo "Why is he still here?"

"He's been gone for ten years..He belongs here"

"NO. He doesn't, he's been gone for ten years mom. We were moving on" We rode in silence after that, like I was wrong. I was so right. My mom pulled up to a fancy place and some random guy opened the door for me, I left my jacket in the car. I walked in and began to follow my mom's lead. It was a little awkward though, I didn't know a soul here. I listened into conversation after conversation waiting for someone to say something about Meredith's sixteen year old daughter with a tattoo of claw marks down her back.

"Hey King" A voice said from behind me, A jock's voice. _OH GREAT. WAY TO GO CHLOE, _I scolded myself "You got that tattoo too?"

"Um.. Yeah when we were on vacation" I nodded, good cover- up story.

"Hmm... Alek's is thinner." So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for people to see my mark. They didn't know what it meant, it wasn't like Alek kept our friendship a secret...Just our other things. The guy touched my back "Whoever did it did really good work, I know this is awkward and everything- my brother's a tattoo artist"

"I don't remember who did it actually, just a random choice one time"

"Are you thinking about getting it removed?"

"No way!" I spoke a little too loud, but he thought nothing of it "Actually I like it a lot, like you said really good work. The only person not happy about it would be my father"

"Ah..." This kid was just trying to make friendly conversation.

"Okay, this sucks. This happens to be the most boring thing I've ever gone to" I said and he nodded laughing in agreement "What are they passing out to eat? It looks like something you'd see in the bad parts of Japan"

"You travel?"

"A little here and there"

"Cool"

"Yeah... Well I'm going to check on my mom" I lied and walked over to my mom just to listen in on what she was talking about, "Hey mom" I laughed as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Chloe..." She said questioning... "What do you want?"

"Money for a cab" I begged "I have something I have to study for and this party is already running a little overtime"

"Yeah, sorry Kiddo. Let me get that for you. Where are you staying?"

"Away from dad" I answered in a frown, my mom looked upset by my response. "I'll come home soon, I just got to do a few things"

"I get the married life, I know you're more alone but can you please come home every now and then?"

"When dad leaves, I'd rather not fight with him" I promised her I would be back once he left, I really would. I just couldn't take my mom. I kissed her on the cheek and then left the place calling a taxi, and jumping in giving him the address of the place. "Why are parents so annoying?" I asked the middle age guy.

"Oh, that's easy. They care about you. You aren't running away to a boyfriends house are you?"

"Not that it would matter if I was, but no I'm married" He looked back at me "Eyes on the road"

"Sorry Miss" I gave him his cash and then walked into the building, this place had become a version of home in the last few weeks. The doorman would wave, unlock the elevator I would get in smile to myself about temptation and walk out and open the door to the lovely home of the mai.

"Honey, I'm home" I called hearing my heels click against the floor, Jasmine looked at me funny.

"Where's your jacket I thought you were covering up what you are showing" I was showing a lot of skin tonight, Alek walked out of his room with a bowl of ice cream.

"Is this your way of giving in?" He smirked "Because I like it"

"You never know" I was serious about that "I'm staying here for a while. My dad is sleeping at my house! Tonight one of your Jocko friends was making conversation with me- about Tattoo's because my mom wouldn't let me wear my jacket."

"What'd you tell him?" Jasmine snorted "That you were drunk and Alek and you decided to get matching tattoo's"

"It might of sounded like that, more of It was a spur of the moment choice and the guy who did it did very good work- After he asked me if I was going to remove it."

"I did do a good job didn't I?"

"He likes yours better" Meaning I win in that too. My phone started going off like always, it was Paul's ringtone when he thought he was going to be America's best Asian rapper.

"Wow Chloe didn't know you listened to that" Alek chuckled "No hands"

"Hey... "

"Can Mai have kittens?"

"WHAT?" I squealed in disgust "No we don't have kittens!" Jasmine spit out her drink all over me "Great I'm all sticky now"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy screamed and I dropped my phone putting it on speaker "I thought you said you were going to win this! You gave in didn't you?"

"You're disgusting Amy, get your head out of the gutter? YOU TOO ALEK!" He was smirking widely.

"Okay another question, when mai have sex..."

"I wouldn't know" I wished Alek wasn't feeling the way he was feeling, if he said let's find out I would choke him.

"Oh that's right, well when you do have sex can you tell me what the difference is between human sex and mai sex" Paul was seriously interested in how we 'do it'

"How would I know the difference"

"Good point"

"Okay, I have a question for you" Amy said. I hung up on her before she could ask it, looking at my handsome mate. He walked over to me.

"I give" He said before he picked me up and took me to his room, he just started kissing me with the most passion ever. I heard Jasmine slam his door shut and that was it, I was lost in his mouth. His hand traced my mark on my back and I was hit with his waves of emotions. I reflected those emotions- I needed Alek. I felt so stupid for not giving in sooner to him, we really were lost without physical contact. I was attacking him with kisses when he broke away to breathe. "Rematch starts tomorrow night" He said, rematching me? Wow.

"No" I moaned into him "I don't want a rematch" He looked down at me in shock, not a smirk not a comment "I need you"


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning light of the small apartment all that was seen was sun, the whole house was warm and comfortable, and Chloe liked it more than anything else in the world. No one else had dared to open their eyes yet, and that left the whole home quiet and peaceful. Those few seconds were ruined by the sound of her phone ringing non-stop, she answered it a little pissed that someone kept calling her over and over again until she discovered it was her loving mother "Hello" She sighed, looking for ice cream in the freezer.

"Can you come home?" Meredith sounded tired "I'm not sleeping right without you here, kid" Elena opened a container of blue bell ice cream and started to eat it, she got brain freeze almost instantly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Elena said grabbing clothes, and getting ready leaving a sleeping Alek in his bed. She ran as fast as she could to her house and opened the door, her mom smiled at her and embraced her sweetly. "Let's go" She said, pulling her mother upstairs and into the bedroom. She turned on a movie and crawled into the bed with Meredith. They had their moment, watching and enjoying the T.V. as it played Be-witched. Meredith was soon asleep, but Chloe could not find any room for a cat nap. She watched another movie, and then another wondering when Meredith would wake up. Time was passing, as well as options for movies and Meredith still slept soundly.

As the sun started to fade, Chloe started to fall asleep. As soon as her eyes were shut and her head sunk into the pillow Meredith moved, awake and yawning. Chloe jumped up, and looked at her mom. "Sorry I slept all day"

"It's fine" Chloe lied, "I think I might have to go back" She could imagine people were looking for her, or maybe they assumed she was working. Chloe hugged her mom goodnight, and started home with cheer. Except, she didn't make it back to the apartment straight away. Instead, she took a detour, she walked into a little market, and picked up some junk food she had been wanting badly. Her idea of tonight was to pick up movies she hadn't watched today, and pig out in front of one of the flat screen TV's at the apartment.

She ran into someone that went to her school "Hey" She said, Chloe returned the gesture and filled a shopping basket full of fritos and dip, her eyes glazing over like a kid in a candy shop when she saw the collection of different sodas, she liked cream soda.

Chloe talked to the cashier and started her walk again holding a brown paper bag, her hair was getting ruined by the wind but she was enjoying it. "Hey!" A familiar voice called, it was some guy that went to Chloe's school "You need a ride?"

"Um" She calculated the distance from Alek's apartment from where she was "Sure" She got in his car and told him where to go, he dropped her off, giving her his number and smiling slyly at her. She rolled her eyes, thanked him for the ride and started to the elevator. She smiled hugging her bag closer to her, and then the elevator dinged and she was home again. She opened the door and there was Jasmine and Alek sitting on the couch. Alek's head popped up, but Jasmine was the first to speak.

"You reek of cheap AXE and weed!" She paused "Where were you?"

"I got a ride" Chloe sighed, but Jasmine didn't let her finish.

"Did you rob the grocery store or something?" Jasmine had dismissed the whole concept of Chloe's odor and gone to the fact she had a bag filled with junk.

"No, I did not rob the store...I was hungry" Chloe explained once more, but never got to explain anymore.

"Where were you all day?" Jasmine questioned.

"At my house, watching movies" Chloe started opening bags of chips and gummy worms "and that inspired me to go get junk food and watch a movie I didn't watch today and then that kid offered me a ride, I was tired of walking I accepted it. He gave me his number and then I took the elevator and walked in the apartment and now you're questioning me"

"Thank you for your summary of your day" Jasmine said "Are those gummy worms?" Alek hugged Chloe, and then they all walked to the couch and started going through the movies on movies on demand. Chloe had seen most of them already but she decided that Crazy Stupid Love didn't seem entirely dumb, and bought it.

"I should have gotten milk for milkshakes, and some banana pudding ice cream" Chloe pouted "Oh, Alek..."

"No" He smirked, his feet in her lap as he lounged across the couch watching the movie.

"Please"

"No"

"Then no kisses for you" A long silence took place as he decided if being lazy, or kissing his girlfriend was better.

"Where can I get this Banana Pudding ice cream from?"

"I don't know, find it" Chloe sent him out on a mision, pausing the movie and taking a quick shower. She returned wearing an oversized T-Shirt and her hair in a sloppy bun. Alek walked in about the same time holding a plastic bag in the air. "Thank you SO much" Chloe said sarcastically, Alek pulled her in for a quick kiss on the forehead, then went back to the couch. Chloe again pouted "You're no fair"

"Please, for my sake don't tempt him to make out with you" Jasmine begged "I want to finish this movie, put my ear plugs in and not listen to your pillow talk all night" She sat between Alek and Chloe for good measure the rest of the movie, wished them a goodnight and pointed at them, warning "I don't want to hear countless 'I love you''s tonight. I can't take it, I need a full night of sleep." As they heard Jasmine shut her door, Chloe and Alek began to kiss right on the couch. Chloe was dead set on sleeping on the couch if that meant the kiss never ended but it did all because of Alek having to breath. God, why did he have to breath? He started for his bedroom and Chloe joined reaching the bed first and getting comfortable. Alek had to change into his PJ's, and brush his teeth. Chloe waited, but found that sleep from earlier returning quickly.

"No you don't, Miss King"


End file.
